<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Фортуне — пить by Agres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495683">В Фортуне — пить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres'>Agres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Свежий апдейт с возможностью убить паука оказался изрядно забагованным, намертво клинившимся на втором этапе первой же миссии. Я сразу представила, как это должно выглядеть в художественном переосмыслении.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Фортуне — пить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       В целях обеспечения информационной безопасности лидеры сотрудничающих с тэнно синдикатов практически не выходили на дистанционный контакт, ограничиваясь разве что уведомлениями — текстовой канал шифровался лучше аудио. Поэтому каждый раз волей-неволей приходилось лететь в ближайший узел связи.</p><p>       — Опять на заседании совета? Я как ни приеду, так или совещание, или собрание, или переговоры.<br/>       Уже знакомая мне администраторша меркурийского отдела Перрина подтвердила, что в последний месяц у Эрго Гласта особенно много дел. <br/>       — Заканчивается декада, — объяснила та, движением стилуса пролистывая на информационном планшете плотно расписанный график президента.<br/>       — А каков статус моего письма? Код py-ptt-405.<br/>       Администраторша снова сверилась с планшетом.<br/>       — Получено, удалено без рассматривания.<br/>       Новость меня неприятно удивила. Я даже немного растерялась.<br/>       — Я запрашивала информацию касаемо колонии солярцев, — уточнила я, надеясь, что произошла какая-то ошибка сортировочного алгоритма. <br/>       — По данному вопросу Последовательность Перрина занимает нейтральную позицию, — равнодушно ответила администраторша. — Прошу меня извинить, входящий вызов. <br/>       Женщина нажала несколько кнопок на коммутаторе, ответила в соединённый с наушником микрофон, стабилизировала сигнал и принялась уточнять у невидимого собеседника данные касаемо кредитной мультипликации.<br/>       Отойдя от администраторской стойки, я направилась к финансисту синдиката. <br/>       Делать в демонстрационном зале Перрина мне больше было нечего. Децифровав выданную финансистом стопку реликвий, я вернулась на центральную площадку узла связи, окинула взглядом неизменную очередь к ларьку дукатов и пошла в зал конклава за Умброй. Поездка на Меркурий выдалась совершенно бестолковой, разве что я теперь знала, что от Эрго информации о Фортуне не добьёшься. Хотя как знать — в общем-то, это тоже являлось информацией. </p><p>       Тиккер, как обычно, болтал не затыкаясь. В поэтизме речи и владении голосом ему отказать было нельзя, но мне всё-таки хотелось бы, чтобы у Тиккер имелся тумблер управления громкостью. Выключил — и спокойно, а главное, в тишине листаешь картотеку. В тишине, разумеется, относительной. Со стороны канала доносилось бесконечное ритмичное металлическое лязгание непрекращающихся работ. <br/>       Нашедший в лице Умбры молчаливого слушателя Тиккер, не подозревающий о моих мыслях, вдохновенно сравнивал Долину с садом. Я не могла невольно не отметить достаточно удачное зловещее сравнение. Для своего плачевного положения Тиккер держался не так уж плохо, и это заставляло меня немного его уважать.<br/>       В картотеке на этот раз не нашлось ничего дешёвого. Кредиты таяли на глазах, и я не могла позволить себе их транжирить. Не спешивший принимать протянутую в его сторону папку с нетронутыми картами долговых обязательств Тиккер заметно расстроился: <br/>       — Не оскудеет рука дающего, звёздочка. Ты заработаешь эти деньги за одну боевую операцию, а кому-то они спасут жизнь.<br/>       Я опешила от подобного цинизма. Погибшие колонисты «Заримана», мутированные в варфреймы люди, война с сентиентами — всё это в сознании Тиккер стоило лишь того, что тэнно теперь могли зарабатывать на боевых операциях? <br/>       Но едва я успела мысленно сформулировать адресованный Тиккер соответствующий вопрос, как встрял отрывисто процедивший слова Умбра:<br/>       <i>«Он ни о чём из этого не знает. Пусть всё так и остаётся».</i><br/>       Умбра, как всегда, был прав. <br/>       — Тебе стоит придумать другое обоснование для того, чтобы вымогать у меня пожертвования, — холодно ответила я, кладя папку на стол. Тиккер сгрёб папку со стола:<br/>       — Можно и другое. Ты веришь в любовь?<br/>       — А как же. Я, например, люблю кофе. <br/>       На этой приземлённой ноте я развернулась и направилась на выход, игнорируя повторные попытки Тиккер привлечь моё внимание.<br/>       — Вот же ж мудак.<br/>       <i>«Так-то он всё делает правильно, вот только не знает, о чём говорит».</i><br/>       — Может быть, стоило сказать, что коплю на ковёр?<br/>       Спустившись на механическом подъёмнике, мы с Умброй зашли в ярко освещённый зал Бизнеса. Несмотря на то, что зал был открыт, сам хозяин там отсутствовал. Зверей и посетителей тоже не было — лишь из динамиков радиоприёмника доносилась тихая музыка да в стенных аквариумах медленно плавали серво-рыбы. <br/>       На столе находилась сделанная из сложенного пополам бумажного листа табличка с какой-то надписью. Я приблизилась, подняла лист со столешницы. Сделанная на незнакомом мне языке надпись явно была отштампована чернилами по трафарету. Неужто Бизнес избегал писать от руки?<br/>       Захватив табличку, я вышла из зала и подошла к первому же работавшему над каналом фортунцу, благо тот как раз выпрямился перевести дух.<br/>       — Что здесь написано?<br/>       — «На совещании», — прочитал тот. <br/>       И этот на совещании, да что ж такое. <br/>       Я вернулась в зал Бизнеса, поставила табличку на стол и мы с Умброй пошли к Юдико.</p><p>       Однако на дежурном посту не оказалось и Юдико. <br/>       — На совещании, — объяснил мне один из рабочих.<br/>       — Когда вернётся, неизвестно? — уточнила я.<br/>       — Нет. Если тебе очень надо, то вон туда иди, — утюг указал рукой направление, — и потом поверни, дверь в тупике. Не подкинешь пару десятков кредитов?<br/>       Молча оцифровав, я протянула двадцать кредитов. Рабочий ухватил их с такой поспешностью, будто я протягивала ему двадцать тысяч, и изменившимся тоном принялся рассыпаться в благодарностях. <br/>       Какой-то день совещаний, право слово. Из чистого любопытства желая узнать, чем всё закончится, я пошла по указке рабочего. Умбра молча шёл рядом.<br/>       — Я тебе не рассказывала, как нас Лотос однажды подъебнула? Спустила разнарядку на Эриду. Сказала, заражённых отвлечь. Сколько оплата, спрашиваю. Один кредит. Да ну, думаю, не может быть один кредит за задание уровня Эриды. Ну мы и отправились. А там мало того что отвлекать пришлось целый час, там ещё и жирные, откормленные заражённые, повсюду Древние, повсюду ауры эти их, глаза б мои не глядели...<br/>       <i>«И сколько в итоге получили?»</i>.<br/>       — Один кредит. И поломанный модуль, «барабанный магазин», знаешь такой, да? Не знаешь? В общем, мало того что бесполезный модуль, так ещё и поломанный. Ох как я бесилась. А с другой стороны, Лотос ведь и не соврала ни капли.<br/>       Наконец коридор вывел нас к массивной стальной двери, плотно прилегающей к сплошной листовой стене. Я безуспешно поискала взглядом дверную ручку, затем просто вытащила игнис и забарабанила в дверь раструбом. <br/>       Через некоторое время дверь приоткрылась, и на нас уставилась Уточка. <br/>       Уточку я знала и не испытывала по отношению к ней ни малейшей приязни. Что Мару, что Уточка — любые вороватые изворотливые твари меня откровенно раздражали. <br/>       Помедлив, а точнее, явно коротко с кем-то переговорив, Уточка открыла дверь и посторонилась, пропуская нас внутрь. Я обратила внимание, что ручка на двери имелась лишь с внутренней стороны. <br/>       Это оказалось небольшое, совершенно пустое и плохо освещённое помещение с металлической панельной облицовкой и вмонтированным в торцевую стену забранным решёткой вентилятором. Меня не покидало ощущение, что по меньшей мере одна из стен являлась фальшивой. <br/>       Посередине располагался напоминавший формой бильярдный стол, за которым стояли Юдико и Бизнес. Находившийся на столешнице голографический проектор отображал трёхмерную уменьшенную копию сфероидного паука.<br/>       Невесть отчего обошедший меня Умбра неосторожно столкнулся с закрывшей за нами тяжёлую дверь Уточкой. Не обратив на Умбру никакого внимания, та прошла в дальний угол комнаты и прислонилась к стене, складывая руки на груди. <br/>       — Совещаетесь? — спросила я, приближаясь к столу и с интересом рассматривая голограмму.<br/>       — Именно, — подтвердил Бизнес, — с самого утра совещаемся, как с утра начали, так до вечера совещаться и будем. Поэтому спрашивай по-быстрому свои вопросы и иди.<br/>       — Мне приманка на синатидов была нужна... и ещё плюшевые боролоры. Это вы паука обсуждаете? <br/>       — И его тоже. <br/>       — Мешает жить, видишь ли, — подала голос Уточка, хотя ту никто не спрашивал. Я проигнорировала её слова. <br/>       — Я думала оторвать пауку ножки, но его моё оружие не берёт. <br/>       Мои слова вызвали у собравшихся смех.<br/>       — Там корабельная броня, — сказал Бизнес, — и адаптивный усиленный щит на основе сентиентской технологии. <br/>       — Корпус настолько продвинулся в изучении сентиентов?<br/>       — Более чем.<br/>       — Только не Корпус, а Неф Аньо, — уточнила Юдико.</p><p>       Да, ни Корпус, ни империя Гринир лёгкими противниками не являлись. Тэнно исправно и искусно удерживали баланс, не давая ни одной из сторон взять верх в покорении системы Ориджин, однако если оружие и броня на сентиентской технологии будут запущены в массовое производство, вычищать Корпус придётся уже силами Алада, поскольку наших рук банально на всё не хватит. И заразить тем самым всю систему...<br/>       А всё из-за того, что Луа нашими же собственными силами покинула пределы Бездны, — думала я. Выкурить бы оттуда и Корпус, и Гринир, да как? И почему, главное, Лотос не смогла вернуть спутник в Бездну? Или не захотела? Восстановить систему маятников и навигационную ориентировку не должно было быть сложнее, чем установить их изначально. <br/>       — Искорка, ты слушаешь?<br/>       — Нет, — честно ответила я, сбитая с мысли вопросом Юдико. — Задумалась на тему того, как лишить Корпус доступа к Луе и сентиентам на ней. <br/>       — Всё-таки послушай, — сказал Бизнес, — тут иногда даже говорят что-нибудь ценное. Раз уж ты здесь, можно и вправду попробовать оторвать пауку ножки.</p><p>       — То есть, требуется удалённо взломать управление спутником, отключить установленую на спутнике систему питания щита и где-то достать вооружение хер-знает-сколько-сотого калибра, — уточнила я. Юдико кивнула:<br/>       — Именно так.<br/>       Раздумывая над задачей, я механическим движением почесала рукой голову своей Октавии.<br/>       — Ну подобное вооружение у меня, положим, имеется. Только я не смогу его использовать в условиях планетарного притяжения, оно тут хоть и стабилизировано, всё равно массы и силы фрейма не хватит.<br/>       — Можно озаботиться созданием локального гравитационного поля, — предложил Бизнес.<br/>       — Ты этим и займись, раз такой умный, — ехидно сказала я.<br/>       — Я и займусь, — подтвердил тот и не менее ехидно вернул мячик: — У тебя-то ума даже на кубродонов не хватает. <br/>       К столу приблизилась Уточка, так до сих пор и не открывавшая своей камеры с головой. Это, по моему мнению, было в ней единственной хорошей чертой. <br/>       — Я договорилась, контакт выезжает. Координаты вышлю, когда будешь на поверхности.<br/>       <i>«Руку опусти».</i><br/>       Я опустила руку и цепко сжала пальцами сунутый Умброй в мою ладонь кусок картона. <br/>       <i>«Скажи, Уточка обронила».</i><br/>       — Ладно, мы тогда на поверхность, — сказала я собравшимся за столом. — У вас Уточка обронила, кстати. <br/>       Я положила на поверхность стола пресловутый кусок картона, оказавшийся хорошо навощённой картой — тузом пик.<br/>       Бизнес едва заметно усмехнулся; Юдико недовольно повернулась к Уточке. Та невозмутимо направилась к двери и широким движением открыла её, выпуская нас обратно в Фортуну. <br/>       Не шибко торопясь, мы с Умброй пошли из тупикового коридора к лифту.<br/>       — Ты же ничего не поднимал, — уточнила я, мысленно восстанавливая подробности проведённого в железной комнате времени.<br/>       <i>«Заметил просто, что она карту спрятать пыталась, и вытащил».</i><br/>       Так вот почему он так странно с ней столкнулся, значит. <br/>       Только сейчас я вспомнила о том, почему вообще Умбра Декс попал в опалу. </p><p>       Всё шло наперекосяк. Везущий криптографический ключ курьер оказался мёртв ещё до нашего прибытия, а самих данных при нём не нашлось. Изрядно недовольная Уточка отчего-то потребовала от нас наловить в пруду рабочих дронов. На фоне её слов различались расслабленные голоса Бизнеса и Юдико и звуки, напоминающие игру в бильярд. <br/>       Мы послушно наловили дронов, продиктовали Уточке их серийные номера и получили новое задание: отправиться в «Жемчужину», захватить контрольный центр и внедрить в общую сеть Корпуса всё ту же Юдико. <br/>       Зачем эти дроны вместе с их серийными номерами понадобились, я так и не поняла. Решив задаваться этим вопросом после выполнения задачи, мы полетели к «Жемчужине». </p><p>       Назначение данной базы также оставалось для меня неизвестным. Не то конструкторские дроны изучали структуру гигантской круглой сферы, невесть каким образом удерживавшейся в воздухе над шахтой, не то, напротив, тщательно доводили поверхность сферы до идеальной гладкости. Долинный персонал Корпуса отвечать на этот вопрос мне не собирался, а задать вопрос в Фортуне я каждый раз забывала, поскольку меня там неизменно что-либо сбивало с толку. Как и сейчас.<br/>       У не имевшей автоматизированной охранной системы «Жемчужины» нашего появления не ожидали. Минутной заминки персонала хватило для того, чтобы мы с Умброй опустились у контрольного центра и спокойно проложили себе путь внутрь. Вскоре я уже деловито занималась установкой диска Юдико в барахливший системный привод, Умбра же тщательно следил, чтобы прикомандированный к «Жемчужине» охранотряд мне в этом деле не помешал. <br/>       Один за одним раздавались звуковые сигналы активации телепортационных маяков. Я не видела, где те были установлены. Умбра тоже явно не видел, иначе бы уже исправил положение дел. Воздух задрожал от гудения десантных катеров, но раньше, чем я успела навести игнис, в воздушном пространстве замерцали быстро фокусирующиеся конусы направленной телепортации подкреплений.<br/>       Я швырнула диск зенистара на подходе к командному центру, запустила резонатор, метроном, и, используя заранее подготовленную музыкальную настройку, с некоторым усилием накрыла обширное пространство вокруг контрольного центра деструктивным воздействием Октавии. </p><p>       Юдико приняла вызов не сразу.<br/>       — Ну что там? — раздражённо спросила я, заряжая вулкан. Весь заряд батареи ушёл на кайта ракноида.<br/>       — Ааа... да, да, всё хорошо. Скоро доделаю, — Юдико замолчала, и я расслышала тихий голос Бизнеса: «Стрит».<br/>       — Когда «скоро»? — рявкнула я. — Ты говорила, две минуты, а уже пятая идёт, и ни единого слова от тебя! Я не знаю, работаешь ты вообще или я зря только батарейки трачу. <br/>       — Работаю, разумеется, — возмутилась Юдико, — думаешь, это легко, защиту орбитального спутника взламывать?<br/>       Она произнесла что-то ещё, но я едва успела увернуться от сайто ракноида, вынужденно отключая связь. Высылающий очередную порцию мин терра-раптор метнулся в мою сторону, взмыл ввысь. Я уклонилась от снарядов, скользнула в невидимость ноктюрна, переместилась на другую позицию и добила сайто из вулкана.<br/>       <i>«Что они там?».</i><br/>       — Юдико сказала, работают. Как там Бизнес выразился, криптографические алгоритмы?<br/>       <i>«И протоколы взаимодействия».</i><br/>       — И ещё много умных слов... Ах чёрт, ещё раптор, лови его!</p><p>       «Ней Вулканом» я назвала собранный на базе кэтчмуна китган, моментально занявший второе после эмболиста место любимого вспомогательного оружия — и первое по уровню поражающей силы. Удивительно, что оружие, не имеющее аналогов по качеству наносимого урона, буквально на коленке собрала шизофреничка из числа людей-утюгов. <br/>       Нам пришлось оставаться в «Жемчужине» до тех пор, пока в результате действий Юдико перехваченный контрольный центр не отрезал наконец-таки зону от действия телепортационных маяков. Ликвидация оставшейся без поддержки робототехники и бойцов Корпуса не доставила никаких проблем. Переводя в воцарившейся тишине дух, я уселась на корпус гиены и приняла входящий вызов от Юдико.<br/>       — Уничтожьте оставшихся, затем приступайте к третьему этапу.<br/>       — Так тут нет никого уже, — сказала я, на всякий случай оглянувшись по сторонам. <br/>       Юдико такого ответа явно не ожидала.<br/>       — Разве? — протянула бригадирша. <br/>       На фоне отчётливо различались тихие голоса Уточки и Бизнеса: «Роял флеш, да» — «Блефуешь». Те старались не мешать разговору.<br/>       — Ну тогда, значит, сейчас прилетят катера с подкреплениями, — сказала Юдико. — Убейте их.<br/>       — Ладно.<br/>       Отключив связь я передала содержание нашего с Юдико разговора Умбре. Сомневаться в правдивости сказанных той слов не было — сюда и вправду подлетал десантный катер. </p><p>       Когда этих катеров, разрозненных по времени, прилетело уже штук десять, а Юдико так и не выходила на связь, я начала злиться.<br/>       — Ну что такое, искорка? — раздражённо ответила Юдико.<br/>       — Если ты вербуешь тэнно, то будь добра информировать его о ходе проведения операции, — не менее раздражённо сказала я. — Сколько мне ещё ждать?<br/>       — А чего ты ждёшь? — удивилась Юдико. Я расслышала на фоне неразборчивый шёпот. — А, да, конечно. Ну.. ещё немного подожди, убей там кого-нибудь. Ладно?<br/>       «Да наливай уже» , — нетерпеливо сказала на заднем фоне Уточка, после чего я отчётливо различила приглушённый ответ Юдико: «Тсс, работаем в поте лица».<br/>       — Нет, хватит с меня. <br/>       Чувствуя внутри себя закипающую ярость, я разорвала связь с Юдико и маякнула Риге. Пока мы ожидали лисет и мантис, я пересказала Умбре странное содержание последнего разговора. Тот уточнил подробности того, что я слышала на фоне, после чего задумался, но результатами своих размышлений так со мной и не поделился. Я же никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что якобы совещавшиеся откровенно пытались занять меня чем попало — лишь бы только я не вернулась в этот день в Фортуну.<br/>       Юдико более на связь и не выходила, что меня вполне устраивало. Похоже было на то, что бригадирша вообще забыла как про нашу невнятную миссию, так и про всю эту затею со сфероидным пауком. </p><p>       Архвинговое вооружение содержалось в оружейной на специализированном магнитном стенде — обычные стенды не рассчитывались на подобные размеры и массу. Количество предназначенного для космических сражений оружия не требовало отдельного стенда быстрого доступа, потому профилактику тяжёлого вооружения я проводила там же. А именно профилактикой я по возвращении на орбитер и занялась — следовало проверить состояние модификации флюктуса, граттлера и корваса. Не питав особых надежд на серьёзность намерений Юдико, я всё-таки надеялась оторвать пауку лапки.<br/>       Стоявший рядом Умбра несколько заинтересованно разглядывал внутренний вид декомпрессированного модификационного модуля. Я же раздумывала о своём, жалуясь при этом вслух:<br/>       — Они все такие пафосные. Взлом, перепрограммирование, много страшных слов, много хитрых знаний. А на практике — сидят себе в тепле, сплошь «тэнно сделай». <br/>       <i>«Они не предназначены для боя».</i><br/>       — Для болтовни они предназначены. Когда, ты говоришь, нам возвращаться?<br/>       <i>«От того времени, когда мы уехали, отсчитай десять стандартных часов».</i></p><p>       Выждав предложенное Умброй время, мы вернулись обратно в Фортуну. Выглядевший изрядно помятым Бизнес уже находился в своём зале. При виде его необычного состояния я не сдержала удивления:<br/>       — Ты чего это такой помятый?<br/>       — Да так, — сказал Бизнес. — Проснулся рано, воду пить надо было. <br/>       Судя по перехваченным мной эмоциям, Умбру однозначно позабавил ответ, хотя я не могла понять, что такое смешное содержалось в незамысловатом ответа зоозащитника.<br/>       — Продай приманки для синатидов?<br/>       Бизнес взглянул на нижний ящик стенных шкафов, вздохнул и сообщил:<br/>       — Не продам. <br/>       — А плюшевых боролор?<br/>       — Тоже не продам, — вновь взглянув на ящики, повторно вздохнул Бизнес, после чего вытащил из верхнего ящика стола игрушку, которой раньше я у него не видела. — Хочешь, эту возьми, сегодня как раз дошил, только что-то пошло не так. Отдам даром.<br/>       Повертев в руках новую игрушку, я порадовалась, что безликая голова Эмбер не передаст вызываемого игрушкой отвращения.<br/>       Игрушка напоминала уродливого вирминка. Плоская, непропорциональная, с криво выполненной головой и столь же безобразным хвостом, она не доставляла никаких позитивных эмоций. <br/>       — Пожалуй, возьму, — сказала я. — Пошлю её Вей Хеку, пусть бесится.<br/>       <i>«Спроси его, кто в покер выиграл».</i><br/>       — Кстати, кто в покер-то выиграл?<br/>       Бизнес только отмахнулся.<br/>       — Разумеется, я. Правильно вы Уточку на жульничестве подловили. Я всегда говорил: не доведут её эти Перья до добра. <br/>       — Не люблю Перья, — сказала я, вспоминая Онкко.<br/>       — Я тоже, — сказал Бизнес, после чего поморщился. — Ладно, идите отсюда. Через пару дней возвращайтесь, приступим к пауку уже нормально. Пойти бы сегодня спать...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Новые игрушки Бизнеса такие уродливые...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>